


【梅普】病友

by Wuti_Anayasa



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Old Age, 阿尔兹海默症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuti_Anayasa/pseuds/Wuti_Anayasa
Summary: 他们决定一起溺死在日出的梦里。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 2





	【梅普】病友

日影西斜，乌鸦划过橙黄交织的天空，落在窗外远处枯死的树枝上，昏黄色的阳光撒在房间外老人布满皱纹的脸上，他似乎在很专注地注视着窗外的一切，直至中年医生从房间里出来才打破了这场寂静。  
“他今天怎么样？”  
“总体上没什么大碍，但是……大脑的问题只会越来越严重。”  
落日将尽了。  
老人目送医生远去，无意识间又瞄了窗外一眼——枯树和昏鸦都不在了，他才意识到那些也不过是他的错觉罢了。  
“这是我们终将要面对的结局。”  
他不禁想起得出阿尔兹海默症的诊断之后，他相识了半生的老友虚弱地朝他笑笑，说出了这句话。也是讽刺，他的老友为祖国和人民呕心沥血了半生，其中多少牺牲了些那个苏联人本来拥有的品质、感情以及关乎一个人生死的时间，最终却落得个被厌倦他了的人民遗弃的结局。伊万诺夫没有去看新总统的就职典礼，也不敢去看——那再也不是他们的时代了，时代的欢呼声都是留给金碧辉煌的大厅里走向未来的新人，而被遗忘的寂寥则是留给他们这些过时了的老家伙。他下意识地揣进口袋，里面空空如也——他忘记他也老了，老到不能再靠着吐出来的烟雾消散自己的苦闷，取而代之的是无尽的干咳以及气喘不上来的窒息感。  
他最后也只能把这份苦闷强行咽下，然后走回房间，发现弗拉基米尔再次悄无声息地睡去。伊万诺夫每次看到弗拉基米尔这样安心睡着的样子心里总会浮起一阵没由来的伤感。在他身边默默地站了一阵子后，他给弗拉基米尔掖好被子，拉上房间的窗帘，轻轻地带上门出去。  
“哒——哒——”  
走廊突然间回荡起缓慢靠近这个房间的脚步声，这着实让习惯了这里的寂静的伊万诺夫瞬间绷紧了神经，当他看清楚来人是谁的时候，时间流动似乎因此而变得缓慢了许多。  
落日的余晖披在来者身上，背向夕阳的眼睛散发出诡异的光，在伊万诺夫眼里看来，那个人更像是身上滴着猎物的血的猎人，此刻正朝着下个猎物步步逼近。  
他没想到那个人会来。  
虽然那个背着光的黑色身影一言不发地逼近这里，但伊万诺夫总觉得那个人下一刻会说——

我来了。

“怎么是你？”一股不可言状的恐惧由肾上腺通过流动的血液渐渐蔓延至全身，但是伊万诺夫还是镇静地开了口。  
“嗤，我就不能来了是吗？”来者在他面前两三米的地方停了下来，轻轻笑着，可伊万诺夫清楚这笑里充满了对他这无谓恐惧的讥讽。  
“毕竟得出诊断的时候是你最先抛下了他，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”伊万诺夫沉声道。  
“是他先抛下的我！”这句话倒是戳中了德米特里的痛处，愤怒瞬间撕破这场诡异的平静，他紧紧地凝视着对方，深蓝色的眼睛泛起一阵酸楚，“他最终还是选择了你，不是吗？”  
“他选择的始终是你，他已经给你安排好……”伊万诺夫正打算解释，奈何德米特里咬牙切齿着又一次打断了他的话。  
“那、不、是、我、想、要、的！”他一字一顿地说着，愤恨地逼近伊万诺夫抓住对方的肩膀，眼球中的红血丝因他的怒目圆睁而变得更加可怖，仿佛如果此刻那个擅自做出决定的罪魁祸首在场，这份熊熊怒火定会将他生吞活剥，“你们究竟把我当什么？任由摆布的棋子？还是用一点蝇头小利就能被打发的狗？我不需要他把他理想当然的想法强加在我的头上，不需要！”  
他的咄咄逼人让伊万诺夫感到头疼——他就知道会是这样的结果，当然，换作以前也会是这样的结果。  
在伊万诺夫仍在痛苦地捂住自己脸的时候，对方又发起了新一轮的攻势：“所以你们又要把我拒之门外，然后又对我隐瞒一堆我不知道的事情？”  
“……我没有那样的权利，你要见便见吧……我想瓦洛佳也不会介意的。”  
门开了，映入德米特里眼里的便是一个抛却所有尘世浮云安然睡去的病人——他从来没见过弗拉基米尔睡得那么毫无防备。他不是没见过弗拉基米尔安静睡去的样子，可他总觉得那个时候的弗拉基米尔会在某一刻突然掀开被子跳起来，然后打倒所有敢于在睡梦时靠近他的人。他觉得陌生，以至于他无意识地在那个人床边缓缓蹲下来，手无意识间就轻轻抚摸起那个人不再光滑的脸颊。  
“咳咳……这几个月你都很忙吧。”伊万诺夫瞧着他那乌黑沉重得快要睁不开的眼皮，忍不住关心道。  
“对啊……不过我递交了辞呈。”他的手指在细细摩挲着那个人有些粗糙的唇，无神的双眼眷恋又像是绝望地打量着床上那个折磨了他半生的人，语气间满是疲惫的淡漠，“没有意义，莫斯科不需要闲人，我也不是因为他的安排来到莫斯科。”尔后见他没答话，便又补充了一句，“放心好了，我尽可能地解决掉了你们的烂摊子。”  
谁都清楚这句轻飘飘的话背后牵连着的东西是多么沉重——这就是德米特里在得知弗拉基米尔的诊断后率先离开病房的原因。在很多人眼里，弗拉基米尔就是权势滔天的高高在上的沙皇，似乎可以呼风唤雨。可德米特里十分清楚：离开了头顶上的那顶皇冠，弗拉基米尔·普京也不过是个一无所有的俗夫。昔日里那些甘愿效忠于他的各怀鬼胎的家伙也不过是闻着权力的血腥味聚集过来的狗，一旦弗拉基米尔失去了权力他们便会毫不留情地反咬一口。按照弗拉基米尔原本的安排德米特里本不该卷入这些纷争，他自己也觉得自己除了保全自己以外并没有多余的力气把弗拉基米尔拉出泥潭，但等自己反应过来的时候，自己就已经在想方设法地处理掉那群被权力拴着的疯狗了。  
“接下来你要做什么？”伊万诺夫没有再看他，而是拉开了窗帘的一角，静静注视着窗外未尽的落日。  
“不做什么，就待在这里。”说到这里，德米特里又勉强地打起了精神。他站了起来，十分坚定地看着伊万诺夫，“我来照顾他吧。”  
“如果是躺在床上的那个傻瓜，他可能会毫不犹豫地答应你的胡来，但我不相信你。”伊万诺夫低垂着眼睛，微微摇头，仿佛他才是那个更加劳累的人，“那次大吵之后，你们都变了咳咳咳咳咳……呼——也许过去与现下，哈……又或者说未来并不相容，我想不仅是你，瓦洛佳也累了，难得争取到这么多时间，自己去享受不好么？”  
这就是弗拉基米尔的安排——在伊万诺夫看来，弗拉基米尔在德米特里身上的安排根本就不叫安排，那不过是为对方最终的选择保驾护航。他的老友告诉他说：“算啦，咱们这群老家伙困了人家这么久，最后的日子他想怎样就怎样吧。”伊万诺夫清楚这和他们最后频繁的争吵与冷战有关——无论爱有多少，它始终都是一种枷锁，没有爱的人才更有可能奔向所谓的自由。他觉得弗拉基米尔已经从漫长的冷战里体会到：他们都疲于前卫与传统的斗争，疲于国家与情感的挣扎，那么此刻最好的爱就是“不爱”。于是最终他决定放手了，任由他一个人被命运的风沙卷走。  
“我说过不要把他理想当然的想法强加在我的头上，我最讨厌这个样子，无论是去莫斯科还是决定照顾他，这都是我的选择。”德米特里平静地说着——这样的平静并不是源自于他的疲惫，而是源自于某种极力的忍耐，他向前走了一步，说，“况且你也很累吧，谢尔盖，你以前是个老烟枪，可刚刚我从你的裤袋可没看出像是有打火机和烟盒的样子，况且打进门以来，我可不止一次听到你在干咳，甚至刚刚还咳得上气不接下气——你的慢阻肺病越来越严重了，不是吗？”  
“我也没到不能照顾人的地步吧……咳！”也许这就是时间，他想，无论还有精力时会有多么信誓旦旦，最终也不得不眼睁睁地看着自己被命运碾压。  
“我们这种人到了现在这个地步也不缺物质，而是时间和精力。可是以后呢？你还有多少个以后……”  
他慢慢看着年轻自己十二岁但也不再年轻的人一点一点地说服自己，神情却是在对方有理有据的话语下渐渐变得恍惚。伊万诺夫没有亲历过93年那件事，但他总觉得在这一刻看到了德米特里当年为了那个人在法庭上慷慨陈词的样子。  
“……你终于有了点年轻时的样子。”也许你一直都是那个样子，伊万诺夫那样想着。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，你赢了……不要亏待他。”  
不知道为什么，听到这话德米特里觉得有些好笑。他当然不会亏待弗拉基米尔，他也没有这么做的必要，弗拉基米尔余生只能眼睁睁地自己那些记忆被时间一点点地消除，已经是巨大的折磨了。按理说，德米特里大可以把这个毫无用处的老家伙一枪毙了，不仅能了了多年来对方以爱为名折磨他的怨，自己也少了个没有必要的负担，外面那些被弗拉基米尔得罪过的家伙更是巴不得看到这出好戏。可他没有，出于某种扭曲的私心，他想弗拉基米尔好好地活着——至少，他亲自要看着那个人在他眼皮子底下被时间折磨。  
德米特里送伊万诺夫出门的时候，远处的天际线还残留着一丝夕阳的颜色，而头顶上的天空已经被有些稀薄的星空所笼罩。  
“天黑了。”他感慨似地说着，莫名轻松地转头问着伊万诺夫，“你觉得我们会做梦吗？”  
“……我不知道。”伊万诺夫揉了揉额角，不知道为什么此刻他看起来比日夜操劳过后的德米特里还累，“我一直都不能理解你们。”  
德米特里笑了。  
“可我们也不需要别人来理解。”  
他们于此道别。  
这之后弗拉基米尔就交由德米特里照顾，所有的事情看似尘埃落定，然而德米特里很快发现他并不知道该如何面对现在的弗拉基米尔。  
在外人看来，他们的关系在弗拉基米尔的记忆逐渐被模糊前就已经形同陌路，德米特里甚至很清楚在最后的日子他们甚至省掉了无意义的争吵，直接开始冷战——他们越来越擅长这样的持久战，拼的就是谁用淡漠最先一步压垮对方，可如今，这样的持久战已经变得毫无意义——如今的弗拉基米尔已经迷失在过去的记忆之中，当然，是他们那些可笑的美好记忆。至于最后的那些怨怼，似乎随着他日渐模糊的记忆烟消云散了。故而纵使是德米特里这样擅长淡漠的高手，也被这意料之外的情况打得个措手不及。他不知道如何面对时光错乱了的弗拉基米尔，更多的时候他只能被动地对此保持尴尬的沉默，有些时候他会怀念起之前那些还在“持久战”的日子——毕竟那个时候，维持淡漠就是一种心安理得的事。  
“季玛，到我身边来。”  
有次，对方毫无征兆就吐出了这句话，然后德米特里条件反射地回了头——弗拉基米尔坐在轮椅上，就这样静静地注视着他。像是一场梦，他想，漫长的沉寂甚至让他觉得时间在此时此刻凝固了。  
他一直都清楚那双灰蓝色眼睛传递出来的信息——就是要到他身边去，无论是过去还是现在，这点从来没有变过。可是几十年后再次面对这样的恳求他却是退缩了，一种没有来的无力感缠住了他。他从不害怕向前一步，可他还是下意识地畏惧努力靠近了也还是越离越远的结局。他们之间隔了太多，不仅仅是那段从他到那张轮椅之间的路，还有各自不同的利益、交际圈，以及更要命的十三岁之间的年龄差距。他们这些年不是没有试图让这些东西合拢起来，可他们很快发现一切都是徒劳，命运就是喜欢这些相聚了又渐行渐远的把戏。  
于是被命运愚弄了半生的人就此止步，就像是时间真的静止在这一刻那样——也是可笑，妥协在此刻竟成了对抗命运捉弄的有力手段。  
于是自那之后，弗拉基米尔也开始沉默起来了，淡蓝色的眸子在德米特里察觉不到的地方黯淡了下来，显得这个快要失去灵魂的人更像是一副行尸走肉。整座屋子又恢复了它应有的寂静——这似乎是对以往恩怨的某种和解，可久违的静默却莫名其妙地开始折磨着德米特里。  
有一天，德米特里无意间注意到弗拉基米尔的眼睛红肿得厉害，于是他几乎下意识地就朝着轮椅上那个沉醉在自己梦里的老人问：“你怎么了？”  
兴许是被他突然的话吓到了，弗拉基米尔吃惊地瞪大了双眼，浑浊的眸子中流露出满满的难以置信。他就这么怔怔然地盯着德米特里，微微张口，想说什么，却又没有发出一个音节。  
德米特里见这样是从他口中套不出什么话来的了，于是转头问平日里照顾着他的女佣。女佣也摇摇头，说自己有照医生建议的那样给他滴眼药水，可是他的眼睛并没有好起来，反倒越来越严重了。  
“……我知道了。”德米特里对着女佣点点头，又把目光转向弗拉基米尔——弗拉基米尔依旧紧紧地盯着他，浑浊不堪的浅蓝似乎在泪腺分泌出来的泪水里游动，显得他更像一缕无所归依的游魂，似乎一个不留神德米特里就连这最后的浅蓝都要失去了。不知道为什么，此刻他很想抱住面前这个弗拉基米尔，他不由自主地走到对方跟前，却又没有这样做，熟练地装作与那张轮椅上的人擦肩而过。  
可这不代表他真的放下心来——他大概意识到发生了什么。深夜时分，他悄悄潜入弗拉基米尔的房间。黑暗里并没有什么异常的声响，然而异样的寂静却让他更生起一股浓浓的不安。他轻手轻脚地打开旁边的台灯并用尽可能快的速度调到最暗，转身便发现对方竟在睡梦中安静地流着泪。  
对不起……对不起、对不起、对不起……  
最终，寂静还是被对方无端的惊惧打断，往后的事情如同开了水闸一般，那个被梦魇纠缠着的可怜人不停地颤抖着，眼泪更是伴随着断断续续的呓语一滴一滴地从轻轻闭着的眼皮里溢了出来。他下意识地把对方搂进自己的怀里，安抚性地拍拍他的背，另一只手则是轻轻地替他拂掉那些溢出来的眼泪。然而事态并没有因为这温柔的安抚而平息下来，反而变本加厉，弗拉基米尔不自觉间揪住德米特里的睡衣，头在他的怀里埋得更深，泪更似洪水那样倾倒出来，顷刻间就沾湿了德米特里胸前的布料。  
德米特里依旧在安抚着惴惴不安的弗拉基米尔，不自觉间就吐出了自己的心声：“你在对不起什么……”  
刹那间，弗拉基米尔惊醒了，他猛地从德米特里的怀中挣脱出来，又用白天那样惊惧的眼神瞪着德米特里，趁对方还没有反应过来，他就用力把自己蒙到被子里，然后紧紧地蜷缩成一团。  
德米特里很清楚这个时候的弗拉基米尔是不会轻易放下自己的防备的，于是他什么也没说，极有耐心地坐在床的一边等待他冷静下来。  
过了一阵子，蜷缩成一团的“刺猬”才慢慢张开他的防卫来，他看着德米特里的眼睛，认真地问道：“您相信……我会流泪吗？”  
德米特里被问得怔住了——如果是那个时候，德米特里肯定会毫不迟疑地回答“不”的。当然，在那个时候他也不会有这样的机会，毕竟面对他这个“敌人”的弗拉基米尔总会把自己腹部的软肉保护得很好。可是如今面对这个逐渐失去那个弗拉基米尔的神智的人，德米特里却不知道要回答他什么好。  
“看吧……我就知道我不该需要悲伤，没有人会相信我会流泪。”他再次等了很久都没有答复，自顾自地吐出这句“疯话”，正准备扯被子再次把自己蒙住时，被德米特里抓住了那只捏着被子的手。  
“我相信你，瓦洛佳，你只是人，又不是神，你的悲伤不会是假的……”说到这里，他没由来地感到一阵孤独与悲哀，不禁握紧自己抓住的那只手，仿佛再不那么做自己就要失去什么了，“我相信你……我永远相信你……”他一直以为他不会再说这样的话了，但是今天他还是这么说了。  
我本该一直相信你的……  
“那好，毕竟‘相信’这句话是你说的，那我选择也相信你。”也许所谓的“清醒”就是一场梦，弗拉基米尔在得到德米特里那句“相信”之后，竟然毫无防备地扯着被子睡下了。惟独留下德米特里忤在床边，若有所思。  
最后，他也慢慢地在对方身边躺下，不由自主地环住对方的腰，听着对方安然入睡的呼吸声，轻轻地在他耳又重复一遍“我相信你”。那一晚的后半夜他没有再睡着，他一直维持着抱着弗拉基米尔的动作，麻木到忘记时间流失了多少，眼睁睁地看着新的一天带着阳光一点点吞噬着之前的黑夜。

—TBC—

**Author's Note:**

> 被人骂醒了，我决定继续，非常谢谢那两个并没有附和我的抱怨的人，我会努力的。


End file.
